


On Sunday I thought I knew it all

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem, poem, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: Another short poem. Nothing too spectacular. I hope someone enjoys it.





	On Sunday I thought I knew it all

On Sunday I thought I knew it all 

I went to the town on Monday   
To see if the sights were  
As lovely as they seemed

I had a little thought on Tuesday   
That grew and grew until Thursday   
Until it was no longer just a thought

I dreamed a little dream on Wednesday  
Which broke my heart on Thursday   
When I remembered who I was

I woke up on Thursday  
Slept all day Friday  
And finally lived my dream


End file.
